


Influences

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Influences

“I used to be really worried about your influences when we first met you know Alexandra.” We were sat opposite each other at the dinner table, and I reached for her hand as I spoke to her. This had been playing on my mind for a little while and I needed to get what I was feeling out.

“You mean the girls that I work with?” she asked. I think she was a little perplexed by what I was saying, and probably not sure what point I was trying to make. I was trying to tell her that she wasn’t like the others, probably not that successfully.

“The other girls, yeah. They’re not like you at all. I doubt they would do this with me. One of my team mates dated one of them, I don’t know if you knew that…it was a few years back and she never ate around him. They would go to restaurants and she would have a glass of water. I don’t think I could be with someone like that, who would enjoy my cooking then?” she held my hand across the table, taking a sip of her wine. I hoped that I wasn’t hurting her feelings by talking about her friends in such a way.

“Your cooking is good, getting better all the time. I’m happy to not be one of those girls. It must be hard and frustrating to avoid food so much. I’ve tried to help some of them to have a healthier relationship with food.” She smiled as she said that, she had been spending time with one girl in particular, and it was that girl that I wanted to speak to her about.

“Your new friend…Sven kind of has his eye on her. Ever since we brought her to that party a few weeks ago.” I stood and took her empty plate from her, along with mine I took it into the kitchen and started to wash up after our meal.

“We can be match makers.” She laughed as she followed me into the kitchen with our empty glasses, she added them to the soapy water, hugging me from behind as she did. Our hands were both in the water as I washed the dishes and she ‘helped’ by distracting me.

“I didn’t mean it to sound like I’m not proud of what you do, you know that right? I just want you to be happy and healthy at the same time, promise me that you won’t get dragged into that horrible world” I felt her press a kiss to the back of my head as I said that, followed by my neck, before she responded.

“I could never be dragged into something bad with you as my anchor.”

~

“Alexandra look!” I was trying not to make it obvious that I was looking over at Sven and Lana. I had come to the girls’ shoot to surprise my girlfriend. When Sven heard that Lana was also involved he decided that he would tag along. Now we were trying to hide behind a rather large studio plant so that we could spy on the two of them. I had brought flowers with me for her, and they weren’t blending in very well with the green plant we were sheltered behind.

“I can’t see anything through the huge leaves Erik, they’re in the way.” She laughed, lifting one of them up.

“Now I can’t see, you moved it into my eye range.”

Then all at once she let out a scream of “SPIDER”, dropped her flowers and ran out from behind the plant as fast as Usain Bolt. I laughed and picked her bouquet up from the floor making sure the flowers hadn’t been damaged. She was right, there had been a spider, which had landed on her when she moved the leaf disturbing where it had made its web. It was then running across the white floor trying to find somewhere to make a new one, and a few of the other women were screaming or moving away from it.

Sven and Lana had of course, because of the commotion, realised that we were spying on them from behind the plant, and there were several red faces in the room by that point.

When Alexandra had calmed down from the shock of the spider landing on her, she came back over to me and wrapped her arms around me. Without saying anything we walked over to the other couple, who were making the fact that they liked each other no secret. I looked at my girlfriend, I would let her explain what we had been doing, but instead of explaining she just burst into laughter.

“Do you two want to join us for dinner?”


End file.
